Franklin Clinton
Franklin is a character in the Grand Theft Auto (series) and is one of the three playable characters of Grand Theft Auto V. Background Early Life Franklin is known to have a rough background, although he was born in South Los Santos, he never had a family, money, or an education to rely on. As Franklin grew older, he began to deal drugs, but was arrested and sent to prison. Upon his release from prison, Franklin decided to let the dope dealer life go. Events Of GTA V Franklin began working for Armenian gangsters, who own a luxury car dealership - which is a base for their loan-sharking operation. The idea is simple: they lend people money at exorbitant interest rates (25%) to purchase luxury cars, but once they start to default on their car payments, Franklin steps to play the role of a grim repo man and repossess the vehicles from their owners forcefully. With his background steeped in street hustling, Franklin can sometimes also be found hustling on the streets of South Los Santos. But Franklin is tired of being stuck in the ghetto, and as new illegal opportunities and challenges come his way, he is very eager to take them on just to get him out of the place where he grew up. This is when he meets Michael when trying to get a hustle. Both men did a job together and after that job Michael saw potential in Franklin which at that point Franklin joined Michael and his lunatic friend Trevor which starts up the three characters overall story. But as Franklin starts his rise from the hood, he’s stuck between the allure (charm or tempt) of two worlds. Development of Franklin Rockstar's idea when creating Franklin was a street hustler in the modern world in which the glory-days of gang-banging had long since passed. The question they ask themselves was, in Dan Houser's words: "When some of the illusions of this life have been shattered, what do you do now having been in that world?" Franklin has also described as a "Traditional GTA protagonist". Appearance Personality Dan Houser's Take on Franklin "Franklin was the idea of this street hustler in the modern world where the glory days – if there ever were glory days of gang banging – had long since passed. When some of the illusions of this life have been shattered, what do you do now having been in that world? That seemed like an interesting character; a guy in his mid-to-late 20s who wants to move forward but doesn't really know how and is being held back by some of his more idiotic and dangerous friends." "The idea with Franklin was someone stepping outside their comfort zone and their normal way of doing things, because that way, even though they're still in their mid-20s or whatever, that hasn't worked. That world that they thought they'd be in and be able to make a success of has, thanks to the modern world or the changes in the economy or whatever it is, just failed. It doesn't really exist. They're now looking for something new. A new opportunity. They've gotten their qualifications and gotten all their experience and all they're good at is driving and robbing. How do actually go forward and who do you get to a kind of mentor you? That was a good contrast. The gang-banger in the post-gang-banging world." Relationship With Other Characters *Michael - After meeting Michael and completing a job with him, both men grew a father-son relationship for one another. This because Franklin never really had a family of his own and saw Michael as a person with more professional skills and as a real criminal that could mentor him in the real life of crime. *Trevor Phillips - Trevor and Franklin's first meeting was nowhere near perfect, as Trevor was cautious of the new recruit and even insulted Franklin and Michael for their father-son relationship. Trevor was eventually able to put his trust into Michael's judgement of Franklin and the two were able to finally get along. It was said by Dan Houser himself though that Trevor puts a hence in Franklin's life. *Lamar - Franklin's relationship with Lamar is a bit unsettle, as Lamar is that maniac who is very funny but dangerous as well and he is known to be one of the main people holding Franklin back in becoming a professional career criminal in life. Dan Houser described Lamar and Franklin's other friends as clowns who always get into trouble. Mission Appearances *Since Franklin is one of the three playable characters in GTA V, he will appear in almost every mission. Reception Just like Michael and Trevor, Franklin has gotten a very positive response from critics and fans of the series. Many saw him as being like one of the old protagonist like Carl Johnson or Luis Lopez but at the same time different in a way. Trivia *Franklin is the only protagonist in the GTA series that does not have any really serious criminal past life and he is just starting in being a real professional criminal in the events of GTA V. *Franklin's first appearance can be seen in the first trailer of GTA V. He is thinner, more muscular and has many tattoos. *Franklin is the second African-American Protagonist in the entire GTA Series, with the first being Carl Johnson. Gallery Artworks Trevor,_Franklin_&_Michael.jpg Franklin_and_Chop.jpg The_Trunk.jpg Screenshots Franklin_in_a_race.jpg|Franklin in a dirtbike race. Franklin_Spotted_By_The_Chopper.jpg Michael_in_the_Extraction.jpg|Franklin (on the far right) in the mission The Extraction. Franklin_In_An_Yellow_9F.jpg Videos Category:Grand Theft Auto Characters Category:Characters in Grand Theft Auto V Category:Protagonists Category:Protagonists in GTA V Category:Friends in Grand Theft Auto V Category:Unreleased